joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Canon Fire Emblem Character
I remember when I used to think everyone in FE was very low end Wall level at best and had no hax I was wrong Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly Low 5-B Name: Unknown Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Unknown, can choose to appear as male or female (Naga) Age: N/A Classification: Creation of JSW's boredom, Huge WIP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Literally everyone), Magic (Every mage), Electricity Manipulation (Mages), Fire Manipulation (Mages, Rinkah), Air Manipulation (Mages), Ice Manipulation (Mages, Flora, Felicia), Water Manipulation (Azura, Corrin), Weapon Mastery (Every Physical Unit), Can summon various phantoms and monsters (Cantors, Summoners, Duma, and more), Can latch onto and control the dead, Healing (Clerics, Bishops, Priests, etc.), Plant Manipulation (Leo), Shapeshifting (Manaketes, Taguel, Laguz), Willpower Manipulation (Mikoto), Can remove and restore souls (Eirika, Ephraim, Anankos, Duma, Alm), Can prevent their opponent from activating abilities or even attacking (Nihil Users and Duma respectively), Can cause people to go berserk. (Berserk Staff), Invulnerability via Imhullu, Blessed Armor, and the Darksphere, Light Manipulation (Light magic users), Darkness Manipulation (Dark Magic users), Explosion Manipulation via Ganglari (Sumeragi), Can Control the shards of Ganglari (Sumeragi), Body Control (Garon), Absorption (Sol, Nosferatu, Lifetaker), Durability Negation (Luna, Eclipse, Flametongue, Dagons), Immortality (Type 1), Possession (Anankos, Duma, Grima, Loptyr, Forseti), Mind Control (Gharnef), Earth Manipulation (Stoneborn), Ressurection of self and others (Robin, Aum Staff, Valkyrie staff, Bifrost staff), Poison Manipulation (Poison Strike, Poison weapons), Sleep Inducement (Sleep Edge, Sleep Staff), Teleportation of self and others (Witches, Rescue staff, Warp staff), Dimensional BFR (Grima), Duplication (Divide, Replicate, Legion), Probability Manipulation (Anathema, Hex), Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Petrification (Stone, Ashera), Flight, Sealing (Falchion, Binding Blade), Precognition (Anankos' soul), Life Creation (Anankos), Partial Invisibility (Vallite soldiers), Stealth Mastery (Ninjas), Illusion Creation (Zola), Time Manipulation (Naga, Mila's Turnwheel), Barrier Creation (Athos), Afterimage Creation (Myrmidons, Lyn, Ninjas), Time Travel (Anankos' soul), One Hit Kill (Lethality), Can turn people into a Faceless (Anankos), Damage Reflection (Counter, Countermagic, Protective Auras), Can travel to other universes and the Astral Plane (Anankos' soul, Lilith, Jakob/Felicia, other My Castle recruits), Can crate a pseudo black hole (Anankos), Self-Healing (Falchion, Binding Blade, and more), Can strip foes of their armor and clothing (Raider Weapons, Disrobing Gale), Statistics amplification (A lot, specifically legendary weapons), Berserk Mode via Lehran's Medallion, Energy Projection (Alm, Duma), Non-Corporeal (Ashera, Yune, Ashunera), Can harm Non-Corporeal beings, Effective Damage against Armor, Horses, Fliers, Dragons, Divine Dragons, Monsters, Golems, Puppets, Sword users, Axe users, and Lance users, Resistance to Magic (Dread Fighters), Cold Weather (Ice Tribe), Willpower Manipulation (Faceless), and Dimensional BFR (Robin), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) and Empathic Manipulation (Lacks emotions) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Small Planet level (Ashunera). Can negate Durability with Flametongue, Luna, Eclipse, and Dagon's breath Speed: Massively Hypersonic (GBA Characters) Lifting Strength: Class G (Grima) Striking Strength: Multi Continent Class Durability Multi Continent level, possibly Small Planet level (Ashunera), higher via Dragonskin, higher with Aegis, Pavise, slightly higher with Shields Stamina: Unknown, at the very least Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with physical weapons, Tens of meters with bows and most magic, Hundreds of meters with Long Ranged tomes such as Bolting or Meteor, Country-wide range with the abilities of Anankos, Planetary range with Ashunera's abilities and Ending Winter Standard Equipment: All of the weapons and items of the verse Intelligence: Genius (fought several wars and planned the events of Echoes/Gaiden, is also formed of several tacticians such as Mark, Robin, and Iago, has also caused wars) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Hax Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Teleportation Category:Precognition Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Genderless Category:Probably Ageless Who Knows? Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tactician Magicians Category:Very Smart Category:Overpowered Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Completely Unfair Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 5